The Rogue Demon
by WolfPrincess000
Summary: Another Xmen. Set during X3. Focuses on Rogue and Warren. Rogue doesn't take the cure. Rogue may be out of character. After Jean's death, Rogue's powers start to evolve. Her mutation now allows her to absorb anyone's powers just by being near her. The combination of everyone's powers within Rogue attracts more attention than she ever would have wanted... Rogue/Warren pairing...
1. Rogue

Xmen Rogue Fanfiction

"Everybody get together!" Logan shouted, running in to fill the line of x-men. "And hold this line!" He looked side to side at his fellow companions. His metal claws were out and his breathe was heavy in the cold air.

I was lined by his side, right of Kitty.

I threw off my gloves; suddenly realising that i was a danger to the rebellious mutants, the humans we were currently protection, and my friends at my side. We all watched as Magneto muttered something, then finally shouted into the eery quiet breeze, "FINISH THEM!"

Hank roared somewhere to my left as the mutants ran at us with high speed.

Readying myself, i ripped off my sleves using Logan's strength.

I hadn't told them yet, but my powers were...Evolving. It seemed that I could tap into a mutant's powers if they got in close range of me. I didn't know whether or not i absorbed their powers permanantly, but it seemed i could switch powers with just a simple thought.

A mutant ran at me, and using Kitty's power, I merged straight throw him. Grabbing the back of his exposed neck, i took his life force as he fell to the ground unconscious. Feeling Bobby's ice powers run up my arms, i threw icycles at the rest. I felt a tingle of lightning run through my body, and i willed it at several mutants. In a flash (of lightning) the mutants were on the ground, shaking as the insides of their bodies were being cooked.

Suddenly, flaming cars were being thrown in my direction. Running to avoid the collision, i felt Pete's powers kick in by instinct. My whole body turned steel, protecting me from the heat of the explosion and the debree from the crash.

"Rogue, take cover!" Logan yelled at me. Removing the steel from my body, i stepped into sight of Magneto as he propelled another flaming car towards me. I felt a headache start to take hold of me, lifting my arm up, i used Jean's powers.

The car halted in mid-air. Everything and everyone seemed to stop and observe. With a flick of my wrist, the car is then thrown back towards Magneto, Pyro and Jean. Magneto cuts it in half, each side missing Magneto. Pyro, or John, ran for cover while Jean, stood there looking pissed off. Her eyes started to darken as the car halted once more in the air and piece-by-piece, start to break away.

Just in the nick of time, some military soldiers ran over the hill and aim their cure-loaded-weapons at us. "No don't shoot!" Logan yelled. Too late. Their shots were stopped as Jean created a shield around herself. Turning towards the soldiers, she tore the cure apart without so much as a thought. "NOOO!" Logan screamed as Jean, being taken over by the Pheonix, ripped apart the men.

Hearing Logan's protest, Jean lifted herself off the ground and dropped herself on a car. Suddenly the building was torn apart, the jet disintegrated and mutant-and-human alike were dissolving into thin air.

I blocked everything out. I watched as Logan screamed at me. I couldn't hear his words but i shook my head. "I'm not leaving" i said more to myself than him.

Using the last of my strength, I managed to create a shield around Logan and myself. As Logan neared Jean, i felt a burning sensation almost rip me apart. A voice. _Her _voice. _Jean's._

_Child! You dare try to opose me!_

I clutched my head, screaming for her to get out of my mind. I looked up with tears pouring down my face. Logan grabbed Jean, and killed her. His claws ripped through her body, and with a small smile on her face, she died.

I heard a small thump behind me. And so suddenly, I felt something rip from my back, making me scream. I felt my knees give out and soon, i'm going down. Just before i hit the earth, i feel someone grab me.

Opening my tired eyes, i saw the bluest eyes stare back down at me. Then darkness takes me as I close my eyes.

I opened my eyes to the soft beeping of a machine. I looked around, observing my location. I was in the med bay. Sitting up, i felt my heart quicken as pain erupted my body and mind.

Storm and Logan rush through the doors to the sound of the machine beeping wildly. "Make it stop!" I yelled, clutching my head. Voices. Thoughts. Desires. _Fears._

Everything in my mind was screaming at me. My skull felt like it was being crushed. All these thoughts, all of them weren't my own. They were getting heavier, weighing me down with just _so _much pain.

Storm gently peeled my gloved hands away from my head. "Rogue, you need to calm down now" She hushed me. Shaking my head, i screamed with all the anger, hurt, rage and fear within me.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Objects were propelled across the room, a storm raged on outside, metal claws sprouted from my knuckles, my skin turned steel, dark wings sprouted from my back and ice crawled over the walls nearest me. Everyone froze.

Logan grabbed my head, protected with my brown hair and white streak. "Rogue, hey kid, you need to take a deep breathe and calm down" he whispered to me, his voice gentle. With tears in my eyes, i nodded.

Slowly but surely, all the thoughts and voices ceased. I opened my eyes to see a shocked Storm and Logan. Throwing my arms around Logan, i cried into his neck. He jumped at the touch of my skin. But nothing happened. Surprised, Logan slowly leaned in to comfort me.

"Marie," He whispered into my hair, "You can touch"

I cried even more.

Finally pulling away, i saw a man with blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes make his way hesitantly over to me. "Who are you?" I asked him. He looked oddly familiar...

"Rogue, this is Warren Worthington. He found you after you fainted back at Alcatraz" Storm introduced him.

Ohh. He's that guys son.

"Hi" Warren said in a small voice. Frowning at him, i turned to face Storm.

"Can I leave now? I need to talk to Bobby" I asked, all thoughts on what JUST happened abandoned. Storm shook her head.

"Rogue," She said. "You need to stay here and rest. You ALSO need to tell us what's going on with your powers..."


	2. Taken

**Hello. Sorry for the long wait. But heres the next chapter. please review/comment ! Uhm I don't do Rogue's southern accent, sorry. Well... Idk ENJOY!**

* * *

I sighed. Physically and mentally.

"Well..." I trailed off, my eyes on the floor. "I don't know how exactly but obviously my powers are changing" I said, looking up at Storm who nodded for me to continue.

"And well, I think they allow me to PERMANATLY absorb someones powers" I said.

Storm gasped, Logan looked shocked and that Warren guy... well. He kind of looked uncomfortable.

I continued on, "I'm able to switch from power to power with a thought. Which explains why i was throwing icicles one minute and turning completely steel the next"

I looked down at my gloved hands, slowly, i peeled them off.

"What happened though, Rogue?" Logan asked, folding his arms. "What were you screaming about just before?"

"I-" I stumbled for something to say. _Anything_ that'll convince them that i was okay.

"I-I was just exhausted for using my powers. It was hard work trying to keep Jean off ya" I winked at Logan who chuckled.

But soon, the shape of his curled mouth turned back into a sad frown as to how he had to kill the woman he loved.

I mentally face-palmed myself.

I shifted off the med bay, seeing myself in my xmen combat uniform. The sleeves were ripped off, exposing my light skin. My hair had fallen from its high ponytail, the white streaks of hair outlining my face.

As i stood up, i felt something twitch from my back.

I looked over my shoulder and screamed.

My dark wings stretched out, probably 12 metres in length for both. They were black feathered, angel wings.

I couldn't understand what was going on. I had willed all my erupting powers to fade away. Causing the storm to stop, the ice go away, my steel skin to turn back, Logan's bone claws to return back into my knuckles. Everything should have been fine.

But of course, like always, it wasnt.

Storm ran to me. "Rogue! Calm down!" I looked at her dark eyes and tried to slow my breathing. The next thing I know, Warren takes off his long brown trench coat and unfolded his own wings.

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded near us. Everyone froze in shock.

"The children!" Storm gasped and raced upstairs. I ran up to join her, interested in what was happening.

"Rogue!" Logan shouted after me. I shrugged my dark wings and hoped for the best. I spread them out, and began to flap my wings. I flew up off the ground, and phased through the wall and landed cleanly within the school.

Children were screaming down the halls as fear entangled them. Another explosion sounded except this time, it was behind me. I was blown across the room, pain flooding my body. I moaned as I tried to compose myself. Pushing pieces of debris off me, I felt Logan's healing ability instinctualy start to take impact.

"Hello there, Rogue" A voice came. It was deep, ruff. A very manly voice.

"Who are you?" I snarled. I couldn't see the person but I could feel his presence. I felt hands on me. Strong, masculine hands.

They gripped my shoulders.

"My name is Mister Sinister" The voice said. I went to throw him back using one of my powers but I felt suddenly weak.

"ROGUE!" Logan's voice screamed.

I collapsed into the arms of my captor.

I woke up in a cell.

Logan's horrible fear-filled scream waking me from sleep.

I went to move about when I felt something restraining my body. There was a metal belt wrapped tightly around me, pinning me back against a metal table. My dark wings were strapped together and my arms were bound, my legs and my chest.

I focused on Magneto's ability. The master of metal.

But nothing happened.

"It's not going to work, Rogue" A voice came. I looked across the room and saw Warren.

"It has to" I said through gritted teeth. _Come on! Focus! The ONE time I actually really want to use my powers and its a dud!_

"My dear Rogue, stop hurting yourself"

I snapped my eyes open, searching for the bastard that kidnapped Warren and I. "Come out so I can fry your brain!" I shouted to the dark.

A horrible, maniac laugh broke out all around us. It sounded like something from a horror movie.

"Your powers have been blocked. Your most _fascinating _mutation will not help you" A large man stepped out from the shadows.

He was dressed in a navy blue shining armour, a red diamond on his chest, a red cape fashionably shredded and a red belt around his waist. He had black hair combed back, pale skin, unnatural glowing red eyes, and a red diamond on his forehead.

He sure loves red diamonds.

"Who are you and what have you done to me?!" I shouted, trying to shake my body from out of the tight clasp of the metal.

"I am Mister Sinister, and I am a mutant, like you" He said, putting his hands behind his back as he approached me. "My mutation is genetics. I have injected you with a serum which stops you from using your powers. I intend to..." He paused, smiling at me.

"Well," He said, walking up to me so that my face and his were only a few centimetres apart. "You'll find out soon enough"

I summoned up all my saliva and spat in his face. "Fuck you" I said through gritted teeth.

Mister Sinister stumbled back, wiping his face with his hand. "No matter," He said. "Just try and spit at me while I torture Warren Worthington, over here" He walked across the room.

I looked over at Warren and saw that his head was slumped forward, a sign of being on the verge of giving in.

His wings were strapped together, his face shiny with sweat.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frowning at Mister Sinister. He walked over to a desk, his back turned towards us.

I heard the soft clinking of glass and gasped as Mister Sinister turned back towards us with a syringe in his hand. He walked over to Warren.

Warren looked up at the shadow blocking the light. He looked at the needle and suddenly adrenaline pumped through his veins. He HATED injections.

Mister Sinister stepped closer, raising the needle. "No!" Warren cried. "Please! No!"

I watched in horror. What was he going to do?

"Hey! Stop! Leave him alone!" I shouted.

He plunged the syringe into Warren's exposed arm, oblivious to my shouts of protest.

I watched as Warren screamed and struggled, but failed miserably.

Mister Sinister took a step back and watched as Warren's wings mutated.

* * *

**Review/Comment please!**


	3. Inescapable

**Chapter 3. Inescapable**

* * *

** A/N:Sorry for the wait guys. But here it is. I think this is my worst chapter so far, but merhh. Ill do better on the next, I can promise you that. Welp, here it is. Reviews/Comments are appreciated. Enjoy**

* * *

I couldn't help it—I screamed.

I watched in horror as Warren's wings started to extend and flap around wildly. The once white feathered wings were now gone and instead, replaced with steel. The silver metal spread from the tip of his wing, to the roots in his back.

Warren screamed, wriggling with such determination to get away but was helpless against the shearing pain.

I couldn't take it.

Dizziness started to darken my vision. And just before I fell into the unconscious world, I saw a glimpse of dark glowing eyes.

I couldn't breathe.

I felt something metallic slide its way down my throat; expanding, stretching, overtaking.

I screamed and struggled. The feeling of pain merged itself into my soul. It was inescapable.

I was dying. At least that's what it felt like was happening.

And I couldn't even rescue Rogue from the same fate.

"_So," Logan said "What do you say we give these geeks one more shot?" I blinked away the tears, looking up at Logan from my seat. "Come on, I'll take care of you" He whispered. _

_I thought it over in my head. _

_So many voices shouting at me. So many people that I had absorbed, were just clawing away at my brain, wanting freedom. I looked at the ground for a moment, then turned my head to look up at him. "You promise?"_

"_Yeah," There was no hesitation in his voice as he held his gaze upon me. "Yeah, I promise"_

_Just as we were about to hop off the train, the front cart was torn open. The sound of the twisting, breaking metal rang through our ears- people screamed all around us._

_Then he came._

_Magneto._

Mister Sinister watched as Rogue's powers unconsciously levitated all metal objects.

She is using Magneto's power.

He watched with wonder as the metal was pushed towards Rogue, forming a magnetic shield of some kind. She twitched, moved. Moaned in her sleep as tears streamed down her eyes.

He couldn't help but think of what he was going to do with her. All that power, and he could take over the world single-handed.

He needed to find a way to obtain her powers for his evil deeds.

Mister Sinister smiled. _But first I must use her to my advantage_

Back in the mansion, the x-men were gathered in a small lounge.

Logan slammed his fist on the table angrily. "Who was the guy in the red cape?!" He snarled with aggression.

Logan was Rogue's protector. He was her father-figure. And he liked it that way. He felt oddly connected with the girl, as if their souls were bound.

So once he found out that she was taken; nowhere to be seen, he lost it.

"Logan, calm down" Storm tried to soothe the beast.

"He took Rogue! How the hell can you be calm about that?" He huffed. The weather witch, Storm, with white hair and dark grey eyes placed a caring hand on Logan's tensed arm.

"I'm worried about Rogue as well, Logan" She said gently. Logan turned his head away from her and huffed out an angry snort. "But we all need to calm down"

"She's right," Beast stood up from his seat on the couch. "First we need to fix everything here, then we need to find the missing students"

Logan shook his head and walked towards the door. "No," He said as he stopped at the exit, his head turned slightly to the side. "You need to fix it. I'm going to look for Rogue"

And with that, Logan snatched up his brown jacket and walked out the door without so much as a glance behind him.

"Logan, wait!" He heard Storm call from the room he had left. The sound of muffled whispers and quiet protest echoed behind him.

Just before he walked out the mansion doors, he stopped, turned, and ventured to where he had seen Rogue taken.

Logan sniffed the stale air.

A clear vision filled his mind.

Rogue was here and the intruder there. Logan walked towards the smell of the intruder and took in his scent—a cold metallic, bitter staleness to it. And the smell of soil—as if he had been rolling around in the dirt.

Logan smiled. "Don't worry kid. I'm coming for you"

"_Logan" I said as I approached his bed. "Logan, wake up" I reached out to touch him when I suddenly snatched it away. "Logan, you need to wake up" I urged him as the grown man moaned in his sleep, twisting and turning, mumbling words. "Logan" I said._

_Suddenly, Logan opened his eyes, unleashed his claws, gave out a feral scream, and sent them straight into my chest. _

_I tried to jump back, but helpless against his claws, I screamed too._

_I choked on my own blood, threatening to drip from my mouth. I tried to breathe, but all I got was blood. I had no choice, I swallowed it. Then I opened my mouth to gulp in air like it was the last thing I'd do. _

_Logan blinked his eyes, waking from his sleep. _

_He stared straight into my eyes, clearly shocked at what he'd done. He drew back his metal claws. "Help me" Logan called to the night. I stumbled back, ready to collapse. "Somebody help!" He shouted._

_I reached out slowly towards Logan. He looked at my hand outstretched, then back at me. _

_I wanted to say, "I'm sorry", but nothing came out. _

_So I touched Logan._

_His veins turned a horrible black and his body stayed still as if paralyzed .I felt his energy leave his body and draw into mine. It was like everyone else was water, and I was the sponge. I was a parasite—that's how I saw myself. A energy-sucking parasite. _

_Only good for one thing. _

_Hurting._

A plan formed in Logan's head.

He needed to find Rogue and save her. But to do that, he needed help. And if everyone else worried more about fixing their goddamned school back together, then he needed to find someone else to help him.

And he knew just who to call.

Logan scowled.

He hated it, but it had to be done.

Logan decided he had to find Magneto and his little gang of mutant rebels.

* * *

**A/N: Yes a very long wait for this chapter and I apologise. I kinda got a bit stuck on what to do, hence the wait. But nonetheless, it is here. **

***Gasp. 'What's going to happen next miss WolfPrincess?'**

**WP: 'Well, I dunno random person.*News reporter voice*****Let's find out during the next chapter as Rogue and Warren lay unconscious in the grips of the mysterious Mr. Sinister! And venture out in the wild with the feral monster, Wolverine! Join us next time with THE ROGUE DEMON!**

**Reviews/Comments are appreciated! THanks**


End file.
